Transformers oneshots
by ZambieBrainsLover
Summary: A collection of transformers one shots. These are reader insert, and perhaps some slash (ill make them cute). The one shots will be a mixture from all the Transformers universes, hope you enjoy. Sorry some may be short, and some extremely long.
1. TFA Wasp x (bot) Reader

TFA Wasp

As you sat on your berth looking at you (f/c) armour you thought. Thought about how you could be in your beloved sparkmates arms right now, if he hadn't have been framed.

You knew Wasp was innocent, no way could he be a traitor. Sure sometimes he can be of a glitchy bot, but he was loyal and would never betray the autobots, and would never betray you. However instead you were on Earth in the autobots warehouse worrying about your poor bot.

"Oh Wasp, where are you my mate" You said to yourself quietly.

" (y/n) " All of a sudden your name was whispered, and all the lights went out.

"I recognise that voice. Wasp?" You called out.

You stood from your birth and started to walk towards the door. As you got to the door there was a knock. Stopping you shivered, then hesitantly opened the door only to reveal, Wasp, the small green bot stood there holding a small bouquet of flowers that were obviously pulled from a garden, shown by the mud still on the ends. You jumped on the bot squealing and pulled him into your room, slamming the door with your pede.

"Oh Wasp, I knew you were OK. And now you're here" You cheered, planting kisses all over his helm, stopping to give him a hug. However since he was a small bot you were an amount taller than him, so when you hugged him you squished his helm between your breast plates.

"Humina humina humina" Wasp stuttered nervously as he hugged back. You pushed him arms length away so you could stare into each others optics.

"Oh Waspy I have missed you so much, but why are you here? I thought you were running from the Elite guard" You asked.

"Yes, Wasp is still running from Elite guard. But Wasp ran to Earth to get revenge on Bumble-bot" Wasp growled, then paused before adding "But Wasp also come to see (y/n) Wasps sweet Sparkmate" He smiled, you smiled to again pulling him into a tight hug. He happily sighed against your breast plates, making you blush.

"Waspy I love you being here, but you have to be careful there are other autobots here, and I over heard the Optimus say the Elite guard are coming next week" You frowned and looked away, wanting to keep Wasp safe was your only priority, even if it meant you couldn't be together.

"Then Wasp be with (y/n) tonight" He smirked before pulling you over to the berth.

"Oh Wasp"

(IN THE MORNING)

You skipped to the main room as you hummed a little tune.

"What's got you so happy?" Sari, the autobots techno organic friend, asked.

"Oh nothing really" You smiled blushing from the memory of the night you spent with Wasp.

Prowl entered the room, walked straight up to you and asked a question you were surprised to here from the ninja.

" (y/n) did you have a particular dream last night or something, I could not get any sleep from all the noises you were making"

"Noises? What kind of noises, like laughing?" The curios girl Sari asked.

If it was possible your face plates went a whole knew shade of red.

"Er bye" Upon transforming to your alt mode you drove far away to escape the incoming questions, and before you let slip information on all the fun you had with you little green fugitive.


	2. TFA Jazz x (human) Reader

TFA Jazz x (human) oneshot

(Y/n) had started working for the sumdac family when she was 23, straight after she had finished from university which was lucky. She was a mechanic and would usually be fixing all the failed robotics. However in the time she got free, she would play with her best friend Sari Sumdac.

Now I guess you could call that weird. A 23 year old being best friends with their bosses daughter. But the truth was they were long distance cousins, and almost like sisters. Infact one of the workers actually mistaked them for sisters once, upon seeing how close they were. They told eachother everything, which was why (y/n) was one of the first people to know about the autobots.

Everytime Sari would finish spending time with Bumblebee and the others, she would rush back to (y/n) and talk about her adventures. By now (y/n) knew quite a lot about each and every bot, and they her since Sari would always talk about her 'sister', and finally after two years of the bots being here (y/n) was finally going to meet them.

Sari asked (y/n) if she wanted to meet the bots she was now living with, upon the unfortunate event of her father going missing, and obviously the answer was she was waiting outside her place to be picked up.

Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was hanging loose, and waved a little in the slight breeze. She wore a simple pair of blue demin shorts with black leggings underneath. Her top was (f/c) with an alien head that looked like paul on it, she thought of this as funny since today she would be meeting real aliens. She also wore a pair of black and red converse and a casual (f/c) zip up jumper.

As she checked the time for the twentieth time, the butterflies in her stomach worsened. Why was she so nervous? Was it because she didn't want to be crushed by giant robots? Was it because she was always cautious about meeting strangers? Or was it because she would be meeting her crush Jazz for the first time?

That is correct, even though she had never met him (y/n) thought she felt a little something for the autobot. She liked the sound of him. (y/n) was never about looks, though admittedly they did at least have to be somewhat...photogenic since (y/n) was always about get in the cameras vision. Apart from that she always judged on their personality and the things they liked.

What she liked most about Jazz was that he sounded calm, laid back, a nice fellow to be around, but fun at the same time, and she liked that he seemed to be curious about new things. (y/n) laughed when Sari told her Jazz was scared of her. She also liked his love and passion for music and Earth. Now (y/n) Couldn't sing, dance or even play a proper tune on an instrument, but when she heard the sound of music she was at peace and melted into it. However weirdly enough it wasn't the type of music you would expect. She only liked classical and instrumental music. Pop, rock and hip-hop wasn't in her favourites, she could get through one of the songs but only if she had to. But the blues, Jazz, walts and classical they were what she jumped to. Mozart was her hero not Nicki Minaj or Jessie J.

As she was playing Idomeneo one of her favourite Mozart songs in her mind, a honk made her jump. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of a familiar little red head almost climbing out of the window of a small yellow compact.

"Come on (y/n). Move your bum" Sari yelled.

(y/n) squeeled with excitment, and with one last chech that she had locked the door and had her phone, she ran to the car and jumped in the back. Sari also climbed into the back so they could sit together, which left the two front seats empty.

" (y/n) this is Bumblebee. Bee, (y/n)"

" Hey" (y/n) smiled.

" Hey" Replied the cars dashboard. "OK girls lets get back I have a game waiting to be completed" With that Bumblebee sped off, and in no time they came to a stop at an old warehouse that (y/n) thought abandoned. After driving in the two girls got out, allowing Bee to transform. (y/n) watched in amazement.

"Wow" she sighed. Sari then grabbed a hold of her wrist and dragged her to meet the rest of the autobots that were waiting to do introductions.

After the introductions Bee, Sari and (y/n) set to playing games, with Bulkhead watching and the others doing their own things. Since they were so swallowed up in their multyplayer racing game the four younger ones did not notice Optimus drive out, and drvie back in with only noticed after Optimus called for their attention. The four turned to be greeted by the Elite guard.

"Hey when did you guys get here?" Bee asked.

"They arrived not long ago. A surprise inspection apparently" Answered Optimus.

Sentinal looked around before his optics landed on (y/n).

"Ugh" He scoffed. "Really Optimus you're still collecting filthy organics?"

(y/n) nervously smiled and blushed as all optics and eyes focused on her, even Jazz's.

"That's (y/n) she is a friend of Sari's and a friend of ours" Sentinal grumbled, about to make a rude remark, but was interupted when Optimus suggested they move to another room.

The Jettwins and Jazz were soon being introduced to the autobots new human friend (y/n).

After a year and 3 months, (y/n) had become quite good friends with all the bots. Especially Jazz. After spending time with him and getting to know him in person (y/n)'s crush on him grew to something a little more. He even gave her his comlink number so that they would be able to stay in contact even when he was on Cybertron. Sometimes they would spend the whole night talking, which left (y/n) very tired at work the next day, but it was all worth it to talk to Jazz. Even though she hoped he liked her back, she knew it could never be. For one they were two completely different species, two Sentinal wouldn't approve and three, even though Jazz likes Earth he is still very cautious about the creatures that inhabit it. It took Jazz weeks for him to be able to lift (y/n) and be able to carry her in his servo. But even with these problems she still hoped.

One day, or 23rd of November to be exact, (y/n) recieved information from Sari that the Elite guard were soon to be landing on Earth. So faster than blurr, the knew bot they all met. (y/n) ran to the warehouse. Even though it was about eight in the morning the Elite guard were already there. At hearing (y/n)'s exhausted pants Jazz turned and saw her.

"Hey girl there ya are. I wondered when you'd get here" He cheered whilst picking her up with ease. He then plopped her down onto the sofa so she was able to greet the rest of the bots.

"Woah Jazz you can easily touch (y/n) now" Jazz smiled proudly, then whilst smirking Sari jokingly added. "I bet you two will be kissing soon".

"Kissing why's we do that?" Jazz asked. (y/n) looked a little worried and turned to Sari with a pleading look.

Sari always told (y/n) that if she did not admit her feelings for Jazz, she would do it for her. Always (y/n) would take it as nothing but a joke. Though incase she had threatened Sari not to or she would be in trouble. Surely she wouldn't. Surely she won't tell him.

Sari giggled and looked at Jazz.

"Because she loves you silly" She then grinned and made a heart shape with her hands.

(y/n) saw Jazz slighlty move back with a serious look on his face plates, and her heart sank.

"Sari!" She whined upsetly.

"She likes him. That is disgusting" Sentinal barked. (y/n) couldn't bare it, all except Jazz was looking at her, she thought withdisgust. She quickly ran out of the warehouse, as far as she could. Tears threatened to break from her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them.

Why was she upset, she obviously knew this could never happen. Their too different. He a giant alien robot, she a small alien to him human female. It would be wrong.(y/n) remembered the looks on everyones face plates and shudderd. As she walked aimlessly, jut looking at her feet wishing she could just restart, she found herself at the beach, or more specifically the docking peir. She walked right to the end and sat down swing her legs over the edge. It seemed like ours she just sat there in silence, just thinking. Until her name broke it.

Hesitantly she looked over her shoulder and spotted Jazz at the other end of the peir. He was a large metal robot, if he tried to go onto the wooden peir he would break it, so instead he had to stay on sure and wave (y/n) over to him. Stubbornly she got up and trudged over to him, but never looking directly at him.

When she was fianlly at his pedes he knelt down.

"Is it true what Sari said? That you have feelings for me?" Jazz asked. With tears again starting to sting at the corners of her eyes, (y/n) continued to look away. She wanted to reply, but with what. If she said yes then would he run away? leave her alone? but if she said no then why did she run away?

Jazz then used one of his digits, and placing it under her chin lifted (y/n)'s head to look at him. He gave a questioning look, but had a small smile. That smile of his made (y/n) smile, and she slowly nodded.

"Ya know ya could have just told me?" Was Jazz's reply.

"Huh?" Gaped (y/n).

"Im gonna admit that a do kinda like ya too girl. But you could have just told me, I'm a nice mech, even if I didn't like you back we could keep it secret and I'd still love ya as a friend" Jazz smiled.

The rest of it (y/n) ignored, all she focused on was that he liked her back.

"Y-y-you-" She stuttered. Jazz lightly laughed.

"Yeah I like ya back"

(y/n) couldn't hold back. She lept forward and hugged Jazz, trying her hardest to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. Jazz froze, still a little cuatious, but soon eazed in and placed a servo lightly on (y/n)'s back.

"You uh-ya wont spit toxic goo on me will ya" Jazz asked. (y/n) pulled back and laughed.

"No I won't spit toxic goo on you. Humans can't even produce toxic goo themselves. Where did you get that...oh Sentinal" (y/n) said, answering her own question.

"Well ya know if ya wanted to, we could try a kiss. That's what couples do" Stating they were a couple made (y/n) blush like crazy and just nod wildly like a fan-girl. It would probably be weird and if a couple years ago you asked if (y/n) would kiss an alien robot, she would have thought it impossible. But the two leaned in closly and their lips made light contact. Which meant that even weird and though impossible things could be possible.


End file.
